As Long As You're There
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: One Shots of Kurt and (or) Blaine going to dentist, doctor, & more! It originally was a one/ two SHOT story, but I decided to change it! #7 "Root Canal"
1. Filling

**I thought I'd write another since I haven't posted in a while, I've been working on some story I'm writing for English class.**

**I hope you enjoy another Klaine fan fiction, I want to do these as much as possible because, like me, I'm sure the break up left you guys depressed. **

**I will forever love Kurt and Blaine and here is something for your entertainment :)**

Kurt was distracted, he had been since yesterday, but nobody knew why, he hadn't been talking to anyone lately either. Not even Blaine, which everyone thought was unusual.

Blaine was worried, Kurt wasn't paying attention, he wasn't talking, he wasn't eating, and he had seemed very worried about something.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" Blaine asked her, approaching her at her locker.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ally asked Blaine thinking it was something about Glee or Algebra.

"What's been going on with Kurt?" Blaine asked her concerned.

"He hasn't been talking to you either, has he?" Ally replied, then Blaine knew something was up.

Not speaking to him is one thing, but both him and his sister, there was something seriously wrong.

"Blaine, I wish I knew, I have no idea what's bothering him." Ally told him, sadly.

Blaine then walked away; he went outside, where most of the school was having lunch. He saw Kurt under a tree alone, looking really worried.

Blaine couldn't stand it anymore, so he then walked over to Kurt and sat down next to him.

"Hey." Kurt said after he sat down, he perked up; glad to see Blaine's face.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked him concernedly, but Kurt gave him a confused look.

"You haven't been eating, talking, or paying attention to anything," Blaine said, listing the scenarios. "Something has obviously been bothering you."

Kurt frowned again, the same way he was before. Something was bothering Kurt, but he didn't know how to tell Blaine, it was probably something personal.

"Kurt, I'm worried about you. Just tell, please." Blaine pleaded, and Kurt smiled for a second and looked back down at his feet.

Kurt took a deep breath as Blaine got closer to him. "You won't judge me?" Kurt asked, Blaine was surprised he'd even ask that of him.

"Of course I won't, Kurt I just care about you." Blaine stated and Kurt nodded and said, _I know."_

"Alright, after school today, I have to go to the dentist." Kurt admitted, sadly.

Blaine was shocked that the big thing that Kurt had been distracted by was a dentist appointment.

"What's so bad about that?" Blaine asked him, nicely. "I mean, why is it troubling you?"

Kurt frowned once again, "I have to get a filling." Kurt told him.

"Oh, I see." Blaine said, unsure of what to say.

"I know it's stupid, but I've never had a filling before." Kurt told him. Kurt was obviously terrified and all Blaine wanted to do was make him feel better.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Blaine coaxed, but it wasn't really working, because Kurt had another opinion.

"No, it's not!" Kurt yelled, with fear in his voice. "They are going to drill me! Oh my god, what if…" Kurt stated, but couldn't finish, not wanting to go further with that thought.

Blaine knew Kurt needed to calm down. "Shh, Shh; calm down, calm down, and relax." Blaine told Kurt as he pulled Kurt in for hug; he needed one, badly.

"Everything is going to be alright." Blaine coaxed, and it was working. Kurt took some deep breaths and closed his eyes as he relaxed into Blaine's arms.

"Trust me, it's not that bad." Blaine assured him, he probably had the experience. "I've had 2 fillings."

"Blaine, I can't do it." Kurt told him, frightened.

"Kurt, it's going to be okay." Blaine told him, when Blaine had an idea. "Would it help if I went with you to the dentist?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt smiled, "You'd go with me?" Kurt asked him, hoping he wasn't joking.

"Of course, you're the love of my life." Blaine told him. "I'll get you through this."

When school finally ended, Kurt nearly forgot about the appointment. He then got in the car with Blaine and they drove down to the dental clinic.

Once they got to the office, Blaine signed Kurt in and then they took a seat in the waiting room. Kurt rested his head on Blaine shoulder, he was very nervous.

"Hey, it's okay." Blaine told him. "I was scared the first time I needed a filling, but it wasn't that bad." Blaine assured him, also stroking his hand through Kurt's head. "I'll be out here the whole time."

"Kurt Hummel, the doctor will see you now." The receptionist told him after calling his name.

Kurt gulped and then slowly got up. He started walking back towards the examination room, when he stopped and faced Blaine again.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, "Will you come back with me?" Kurt asked, he was really nervous, and having Blaine was comforting.

"Sure." Blaine told him; he got off the chair, grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked back into the examination room.

"Good to see you again, Kurt. Take a seat and this will be over before you know it." The dentist told him. Kurt sat in the patient's chair, while Blaine sat in the one next to Kurt's.

"I see you brought Blaine with you." He added, Blaine smiled and gave a slight chuckle. "Nice to see you Dr. Smiley, Kurt is just a little nervous." Blaine explained, then grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Its fine, everyone gets a little nervous when they need to get their first filling." Dr. Smiley replied. "I remember when you got your first one; this one nearly had a heart attack." He added, which made Blaine blush.

Dr. Smiley then, layed Kurt further back, and turned on the over head light. "Alright, I need to check that out again, so open wide please." Dr. Smiley instructed Kurt.

Kurt first looked at Blaine, who smiled and then Kurt opened his mouth.

"Alright, it's right there." He said, still looking in at the tooth. "It's not too bad, shouldn't take more than 10 minutes."

"Alright, you'll just need one shot of Novocain." He said, which made Kurt's eyes widen, he had forgot he had to be given a shot of Novocain.

"It's okay, you're fine." Blaine soothed.

"Alright, you'll just feel a little prick." Smiley told Kurt and Kurt opened his mouth. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand when he felt the needle prick his gums.

As Dr. Smiley prepared the drill, Kurt got freaked out. But he knew Blaine wouldn't let anything happen to him, so he knew he was safe.

"Open please." Dr. Smiley instructed, and Kurt did so after shutting his eyes closed. Dr. Smiley started drilling his tooth and then applied the filling to the tooth.

About 8 minutes later, Kurt was done and they were relieved to go, but Dr. Smiley stopped them.

"Blaine!" He called and they turned around. "You're still over due for that extraction, you're going to need to come in soon or I have to contact your parents." He told him, he nodded and they left in a hurry.

Kurt was relieved to be out of there, Blaine was too and they went back to Kurt's house and had a fantastic evening.

**Hope you liked this, I've been busy with school, but I had time even though it's Thursday and it's 4 in the morning, but I don't care.**

**This just randomly came to me in gym class and I thought I'd write it. Poor Kurt, I thought the ending was a good twist because it might make me have to write another, as long as you guys want it.**

**Anyway, I'll probably work on more this weekend and on next Thursday and Friday since I have off those days,**

**Anyway, please rate and review and share my stories please, thank you.**


	2. Extraction

It had been a couple of days since Kurt's filling and Kurt was curious about something; why Blaine never went in for an extraction. Kurt knew that it was none of his business, but he was curious.

Blaine didn't have a thing with dentists, so why was he avoiding it? Kurt really wanted to know. He just did.

Kurt decided to ask them at lunch, like Blaine did when he was so upset and worried about getting his filling. It was more private under the tree.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked. "Why are you avoiding the dentist?" Kurt asked and Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh look at the time." Blaine said and Kurt gave him a dirty look.

"Really? You went with that?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Why are you avoiding the dentist? I mean, you aren't afraid of the dentist like me so why didn't you go yet?" Kurt asked.

"Because I'm worried." Blaine said and Kurt's eyes widened. "But you weren't when it was me getting the filling." Kurt pointed out.

"True, but you were the one in the dentist chair." Blaine said. "And it was a filling." Kurt then gave Blaine another dirty look. "Look, Kurt, I have to get a tooth pulled. Don't tell me you wouldn't be scared." Blaine said.

"Do they have to use the drill?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head. "Then I'd probably be fine." He answered and Blaine looked like he was ashamed.

"They don't use the drill, but they need to use needles, probes, and hooks, and so many other tools." Blaine said and then Kurt felt bad for Blaine. Especially since he was in that position not too long ago.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's back and started rubbing it for support. "It's okay Blainey. I don't think it'll hurt." Kurt said, but that wasn't the best advice.

"You don't think?" Blaine questioned, nervously. "Blaine! It's not going to hurt much at all." Kurt told him, still unaware of what they had to do. He knew the only thing that was going to hurt was the shot he would be given.

"Kurt, I know I have to but, I'm still nervous." Blaine said. "It's okay Blaine. I'll go with you. I mean you went to mine last week when I got my filling." Kurt told him and Blaine smiled.

"You'll go in the room with me?" Blaine asked, hoping for a yes. Kurt nodded, "Of course, baby." Kurt said and pulled Blaine in for a hug.

Once school was over, Kurt drove Blaine to the dental office for his appointment. He could tell that Blaine hoping that this wasn't happening. Once they got there, Kurt parked the car and then looked at Blaine.

"You ready?" Kurt asked and Blaine sighed. Kurt then took his hand and they walked in together. "Blaine Anderson." Kurt told the receptionist and she typed his name into the computer. The boys then quickly took a seat at reception, to wait for Blaine to be called.

"You okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked and he nodded. "I'm okay, but as you don't let go of my hand." Blaine said and Kurt laughed. "I won't. I promise. And I promise you're going to be okay." Kurt told him and he nodded.

"Blaine, the doctor will see you now." The receptionist said and Blaine gulped. "It's alright." Kurt said and they both got up and went back to the examination room. "Blaine, take a seat." Dr. Smiley requested and Blaine did.

Kurt took a seat in a chair next to Blaine and then quickly grabbed his hand. "So Kurt, is your filling holding up?" Dr. Smiley asked Kurt. "Yes. I'm just here for Blaine. For moral support." Kurt told him.

"It's exactly like last week only reverse." He said and both boys laughed. "Now, Blaine, this is simple. After I administer the Novocain it won't hurt a bit." He said and Blaine nodded, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"You're okay." Kurt told him as the dentist prepared the Novocain. "Alright, open wide for me." He requested. Blaine closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Blaine felt the Novocain go in and then squeezed Kurt's hand. The dentist took it out a few seconds later.

"Alright, now, I'll start to remove it once you are numb." Dr. Smiley said and Blaine nodded. "You're doing great, Blaine." Kurt encouraged. "Did I hurt your hand?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, are you numb?" the dentist asked and Blaine nodded. "Good. We can start now." He said and Blaine became nervous again. "Please don't leave me!" Blaine pleaded Kurt. "I won't honey, I'll be right here the whole time." Kurt assured him.

The procedure took about twenty minutes over all. While the dentist worked on getting Blaine's tooth out. Kurt rubbed and squeezed Blaine's hand, letting him know that he is okay. When he was finally finished, Blaine was relieved.

"You two are free to leave now." The dentist said and they did happily. Kurt was happy to be out of there, and so was Blaine. "You did better than I did." Kurt said and Blaine smiled. "Lets go." Blaine said and sure enough, they did.

**What did you guys think? I know this was a one or two shot but I changed to a fun little series. **

**Anyway. This will probably be the only one that is not a One Shot! I have an idea for both Kurt and Blaine but who do you guys want to see in the chair next?**

**Kurt or Blaine? Let me know in reviews! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! :)**

**And remember to check out my roleplay. Its on Tumber :) Its called, 'Imagine A Gleek World' :)**


	3. Broken Tooth

Kurt bit into his apple, which was a mistake. "Ow!" Kurt yelled and then everyone in the choir room turned to him and he felt a little awkward. He didn't want anybody to worry about him, let alone suggest that he needed to see the nurse or something.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Mr. Shue asked him, wondering what happened. Blaine was sitting right next to him, but he didn't see what exactly happened. Kurt nodded, but Blaine didn't buy it.

"Hey, Kurt, just…" Blaine began to say, but he then noticed Kurt's apple. "Honey, is it your tooth?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"This is why you shouldn't eat these apples, they suck!" Finn interjected, but everyone ignored him. "Kurt, you should go to the dentist." Mr. Shue suggested and Kurt shook his head in protest. "No, I'm okay." Kurt said.

"Aw look, its 17 year old lady Hummel and he's afraid of the dentist. How ridiculous." Santana remarked and Kurt frowned. "Shut up Santana! I'm not." Kurt lied.

"Come on baby, I'll take you." Blaine said and both Kurt and Blaine left the choir room, but as soon as they were outside of McKinley they stopped. "Kurt, you're not afraid of the dentist are you?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head. However, Blaine knew he was lying.

"I'm afraid of being at the dentist." Kurt said. "Hey, now, there's nothing to be scared of." Blaine told him, putting his arm around his neck. _Sure, nothing except for the needles, drills, and sharp tools. _Kurt thought.

"Come on." Blaine said and both Kurt and Blaine got in Blaine's car and he started to pull out of McKinley's parking lot. As they were driving, Blaine glanced over at Kurt and noticed his worry. He put his arm on his boyfriend's knee. "You'll be okay.

They got to the dental office in a matter of minutes and quickly went inside. Blaine told the receptionist about the situation and was able to get Kurt in. They were informed about a couple minutes to wait, and went to the reception area.

"Kurt, relax, everything's going to be alright." Blaine assured him, knowing that Kurt was very worried. "Promise?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Do want me to come in with you?" Blaine asked, but Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to seem like a child.

"Kurt, it's okay to be scared. Nobody will know if I go in with you. Santana's just a bitch who likes to make everybody's weaknesses and pain into problems, even if they are true or not." Blaine said. "This can be our secret. I'll go back with you, hold your hand and talk to you the whole time." Kurt smiled, all those things sounded really nice to Kurt but turned it down anyway.

"No. I think I'll b- be okay." Kurt said, nervously. Blaine thought he might as well let it go. Kurt put his head on Blaine shoulder and he started to stroke Kurt's hair for about a minute. "Kurt, the dentist will see you now." The receptionist called and Kurt eyes widened and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it. To Blaine, for a few seconds, that grab felt like a death grip.

"Blaine! Come with me?" Kurt asked, hoping the offer was still open. Blaine smiled warmly. "I don't know…" Blaine said, toying with Kurt a little. "Please!" Kurt pleaded, with his eyes starting to water a little. Blaine saw that and felt a little bad for playing with him.

"Honey, I was kidding. Of course I'll come back with you." Blaine said and Kurt relaxed for a few seconds into Blaine's touch. Then the two boys got up and went back into the examination room.

Kurt took a seat in the chair, while Blaine pulled up a chair next to him. The dentist came in a moment later. "Alright, Kurt, lets see what we've got here." The dentist said, as he flicked on the light and grabbed his tools.

Kurt closed his eyes and squeezed Blaine's hand and opened his mouth, but only a little. "Kurt, baby, you'll have to open up a little more." Blaine said and Kurt listened. The dentist determined that he would just need to file the tooth a little considering it was a small tooth chip.

The file looked exactly like the drill, so it frightened Kurt. Mostly because he knew that most people hated the drill. The sound, the smell, and of course it hurt. But this was nothing like that. Blaine knew that the only thing was that it'd smell a little. No pain at all.

"Shh, its okay. Relax. It won't hurt at all." Blaine told him as the dentist got ready. Blaine convinced Kurt to open his mouth and the filing began. Kurt was surprised it didn't hurt and was relieved that the sound wasn't as scary as he thought. He was glad it only took a few minutes and then he was done.

Then when the boys finally left, Kurt was happy. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Blaine asked and Kurt rolled his eyes, still smiling. "No. Not really." Kurt said, happy they were done. "And nobody will know about any of this?" Kurt asked and Blaine laughed, slightly.

"As far as anyone's concern, I was just your ride to and from the dentist." Blaine said and winked. Kurt smiled and then kissed him. Blaine thought it was just amazing and decided to try and top it, which was simply impossible.

**What do you think?**

**Fluffy! :) I hope you liked it, I'm going to put a poll up for the next chapter and which ever gets the most votes wins! :)**

**So please check it out and remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review this! :D Thanks guys!**

**Glad you like this! Sorry that this took so long! Busy week, looking forward to June 19****th**** already! Last day of school and then long weeks at my computer and at my Tv watching Baby Daddy, Melissa & Joey, and re- runs of Happy Days and Brady Bunch!**

**Oh, I can't wait! Oh and my roleplay is open on Tumblr! Please join! Blaine and everyone else is available! Everyone is except for Kurt and Marley! Please check it out! Link on my profile, along with my other accounts! ;)**

**Please review!**


	4. Toothache

Kurt was worried about Blaine. He been acting strange all day, he didn't even see him at lunch and they always spent lunch together. He wondered if something was wrong. He didn't get to see Blaine until Glee Club and 5th period when they had Pre- Calculus together. Kurt knew he'd have to wait, but was really worried.

When math finally came. Kurt sat in his normal seat in the middle, when he saw Blaine, Kurt smiled. They usually sat together, but today was different. Blaine passed Kurt without giving him a second look and went to sit in the back where no one noticed him.

Kurt then got a little upset. He wondered if it was something he did. _Maybe that's why he's been avoiding you. And why he won't even look at you._ Kurt thought to himself. He wondered what he did to make Blaine avoid him. Was he planning to break up with Kurt?

Class was very dull with Blaine not with Kurt. Now he was looking forward to it being over. Kurt couldn't take it anymore and requested to use the restroom. The teacher gave him a nod and let him go. He went to the bathroom and then a few minutes later Blaine showed up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Blaine asked him and Kurt looked up and saw his boyfriend. Kurt was happy to see him. And hear him speaking to him. "Why are you avoiding me?" Kurt asked and Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry. I just felt like sitting in the back today." Blaine said.

"But you didn't even look at me or text me from back there." Kurt said. "Kurt Hummel, you text in class?" Blaine questioned and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "Do you want to break up with me?" Kurt asked Blaine and his eyes widened.

"What? Why would I want to do a stupid thing like that?" Blaine questioned. "You haven't been talking to me, and you have been avoiding me. And acting strange around me." Kurt said and then Blaine saw the sadness in Kurt's eyes. He had a feeling that Kurt was about to cry.

"Hey, honey. I'm not ever gonna break up with you." Blaine told him, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Then what's wrong?" Kurt asked, suddenly looking better. "Oh okay. Mood swings. Nothing, I'm fine." Blaine insisted, but Kurt didn't buy it.

"Blaine, don't lie to me. You can trust me." Kurt said and Blaine sighed. He figured he might as well tell Kurt. "Okay, I…" Blaine started to say, but then started to groan as if he were in pain.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked, concerned. "Yeah. Just a toothache." Blaine told him and then some of the things started adding up for Kurt. It explained why he didn't show up to lunch. He couldn't eat and didn't want questions asked. And if you sit in the back of classrooms then teachers typically don't notice you, and Kurt's had experience enough that when you have a toothache, its hard to concentrate.

"Honey, how bad does it hurt? You should see the nurse. See what she says." Kurt told him. "Semi bad, and I know what the nurse will say. 'Here have a mint.'" Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes, when Blaine did his impression of the school nurse.

"Okay, first of all, that was cute but leave the impressions to Sam." Kurt said and Blaine laughed. "And come on! Mints can't solve all the worlds problems. I'll come with you, just let her see if she can do anything." Kurt pleaded and then Blaine gave in.

"Fine. But it's nothing." Blaine said, but he knew it was probably more than that. They went straight to the nurse and luckily she wasn't with anybody else. "Can I help you boys?" She asked.

"He has a toothache. Could you maybe check it out?" Kurt requested and she smiled warmly. "Sure, I'll see what I can do." She said and then Blaine walked in slowly. "I'll be right outside." Kurt said and then shut the door to the nurse's office.

Blaine came out a few minutes later. "So, what now?" Kurt asked. "I have to go to the dentist to get it checked out. She couldn't find anything." Blaine said, sadly. "Oh, I guess that's good news. What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want to go." Blaine said, it sounded childlike. Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Blaine Anderson afraid of the dentist? "Blaine, are you afraid?" Kurt asked and Blaine's eyes widened. "No. I'm uh, scared." Blaine said.

"Blainey, you have nothing to be scared of." Kurt told him, but he could see that Blaine was still worried though. "You want me to go with you?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Thanks Kurt." Blaine said. "Aw, it's no problem honey. Besides, you're getting me out of that boring math class." Kurt joked and Blaine rolled his eyes.

Kurt and Blaine then left the school building and got into Kurt's car. Kurt started to drive to the dentist's office when he noticed Blaine's worry. He had never seen him like that before, but in a way, Kurt found it sort of hot.

Once they reached the office, Kurt parked the car and Blaine glanced at Kurt quickly. "Come on." Kurt said and then they both got out of the car and Blaine followed Kurt into the office. Kurt signed Blaine in and then they took a seat in the waiting room together. Since it was the middle of the day, there wasn't really anyone in there, so that was sort of an advantage.

Kurt saw the worry and Blaine's eyes again and put his hand on his shoulder. Blaine looked at him, with that look of fear on his face. "You'll be just fine. Shouldn't take too long." Kurt said, but it wasn't as comforting as Blaine hoped it would be at first. Even though it did help to know he wouldn't be in there an hour.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head. He was terrified, he wished the tooth would suddenly get better and he wouldn't have to go in to be examined in a couple minutes.

"I don't wanna be here." Blaine mumbled, and Kurt felt bad for him. He never thought Blaine could be afraid of the dentist, but with the fact he was, Kurt just wanted to help Blaine relax; more than anything.

"Don't worry, you're going to be just fine." Kurt said and then looked at Blaine who nodded at Kurt's words. But saw that his eyes were watery a little. "Oh honey." Kurt said and then pulled Blaine in for a hug as Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Everything is going to fine. I promise. Why are you so scared?" Kurt coaxed.

"It's gonna hurt." Blaine mumbled and then Kurt started to rub his back gently, which helped Blaine relax. "Now, it's okay. It won't hurt. Trust me, no more than how much your tooth already does." Kurt told him and he nodded as he took a deep, calming breath.

"It's okay, I'll come back with you and I'll be with you the whole time." Kurt told him and Blaine nodded, shutting his eyes. "Hold my hand?" Blaine mumbled, Kurt heard him and smiled, warmly.

"Yes, I'll hold your hand. I'll talk to you and you can squeeze it when you get scared." Kurt told him and that's when Kurt felt the tension that Blaine had, fade slowly. "Now, what scares you, honey?" Kurt asked.

"The d- drill." Blaine stuttered out. "Oh, well, we don't know if he'll need to use it." Kurt told him. "What if he does?" Blaine asked, fearing the dentist would need to use it. "Well, it won't hurt at all." Kurt answered. "Promise?" Blaine asked, wanting Kurt's word on that. "I promise. And if the noise bothers you, then squeeze my hand. And close your eyes, and think about something else." Kurt told him and he nodded.

"I really hate the dentist Kurt." Blaine said and then Kurt kissed his forehead. "I know. But it won't be that bad. Dr. Miller is a really great dentist." Kurt told him. "Blaine, dr. Miller is ready for you." The receptionist told him and he gulped. Kurt felt him get tense again as started to coax him again. "Shh. Shh. Everything is alright." Kurt said as he got up from his seat.

He held his hand out for Blaine, in which he grabbed after sighing. They took hands and then went back into the examination room. Kurt helped Blaine get settled into the dental chair as the dentist got ready. Once Blaine was kind of settled, Kurt grabbed a chair and took a seat next to Blaine's chair and gave him an encouraging kiss.

"So Mr. Anderson, I hear you have a toothache?" the dentist asked and Blaine nodded, looking very nervous. "Well, just relax and I'll see what I can do for you." The dentist grabbed the tools he needed and then Blaine's stomach dropped. "Kurt." He moaned and Kurt quickly grabbed his hand and gave him a squeeze.

"Its okay. You're fine." Kurt told him and then the dentist turned on and adjust the light to be directly above Blaine. "Okay, open up for me." The dentist requested and Blaine glanced at Kurt. "Do what he says Blaine." Kurt told him and Blaine sighed.

Blaine slowly opened his mouth and then the dentist began to examine his mouth. Kurt gave him a couple encouraging squeezes, letting him know that he was okay. Blaine was still uncomfortable though.

Once the dentist figured out the problem, he retracted his tools and put them back on the trap, much to Blaine's relief. "Well, Mr. Anderson, it's a cavity. I'll just have to give you a filling." The dentist told him and Blaine's eyes widened. "Won't take too long." He added and Kurt gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can Kurt s- stay with me?" Blaine pleaded, needing Kurt badly at the moment. "That's fine." He said and then started to get ready. "Kurt, I'm scared." Blaine said, with his eyes starting to water.

"Honey, its okay. Don't cry, it'll be over very quickly. And I'll be here the whole time." Kurt told him and then kissed his forehead. "Don't leave." Blaine mumbled. "I won't. I promise. Just squeeze my hand when it hurts or you get scared." Kurt told him and Blaine nodded.

The dentist then walked over with the Novocain needle. "Just relax. It's worst part, but only a little pinch." Kurt told him and Blaine closed his eyes and opened his mouth. The dentist injected the Novocain and then Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. When it was over, Blaine opened his eyes.

"There. It's over Blainey." Kurt said and he kissed Blaine again. The dentist then picked up the drill and Blaine got scared again. "Shh, shh. It won't hurt, Blaine." Kurt told him and he nodded. "Open." The dentist instructed and Blaine did, he opened his mouth and Kurt squeezed his hand when the dentist turned the drill on and started drilling Blaine's tooth.

It didn't hurt, but the sound was annoying and Blaine didn't like it. He also didn't like the smell he was smelling as he drilled. "You're doing great." Kurt whispered to Blaine and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. A few minutes later the drilling was over and Blaine was relieved.

"Just got to fill it and you're free to go." The dentist said and Blaine glanced at Kurt who was smiling at him, with his hand in his hand, held tight.

The dentist then filling the tooth and a few minutes later, he was done and both Blaine and Kurt left the office. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head. "I guess not." Blaine answered. "Thanks for that. Coming and holding my hand." Blaine added.

"No problem. You want to go back to school?" Kurt asked and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Actually, can we go back in? Maybe you should get checked out." Blaine suggested. "Shut up! And lets walk!" Kurt answered and they headed back to McKinley.

**What did you guys think?**

**Hope you liked it! Klaine Fluffy ness! Anyway, if any of you are the fans of Furt brother fluffy ness, then check out chapter 3 of "We Are Family". (Set during Britney/ Brittany)**

**Anyway, what do want for next chapter, there is a poll on my profile, so vote for what you want to happen next. And tell me who want to have the appointment next ;)**

**If you guys want, I can also do doctor appointments, anything is possible just leave a request in the reviews and I can make it happen, most likely.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. :)**


	5. Blood Drawn

Blaine was very nervous, he was currently sitting in the waiting room of his doctor's office. He had to get blood drawn, and he was terrified. Blaine really hated needles, and he really didn't want to get it drawn at all, but his parents already signed the paper work.

The doctor said at his last physical that he needed to get some blood work down. Nothing was wrong or anything, it was just typical for all patients. Blaine hated it, and he was really scared, but he knew it had to be done.

He wished Kurt was with him, but he didn't want Kurt to know about his fear. He always acted like needles weren't a big deal around Kurt, that is when Kurt was the one being poked. And he didn't want Kurt to see him in there, he'd probably act like a child, but now Blaine regretted not asking Kurt to accompany him to the office.

Blaine was anxious and it didn't help that their was a delay, on a count that the office had lots of patients to see at the time being. Blaine didn't mind waiting, but he wished it was over already and he could go home, or go see Kurt; but then something great happened.

He noticed Kurt walked into the office and smiled. Kurt then sat right next to Blaine and smiled back at him and that confused Blaine. _How did he know I was here?_ Blaine thought to himself. "Hey, Tina told me that you were getting blood drawn." Kurt said and then it all made sense to Blaine.

Blaine had told Tina that he was going to miss Glee Club because of his appointment, she offered to go with him, figuring he wouldn't like needles. But Blaine declined, after the vapor rub thing, he wondered what she'd do with him if they were alone in a doctors office.

"So you came here to talk or something?" Blaine questioned and Kurt shook his head. He just grabbed his hand. "It's okay to be nervous. Please, you don't have to hide it from me." Kurt said and Blaine wondered how he figured it out.

"How did you… know that that I'm- I don't like needles?" Blaine asked and Kurt laughed slightly, it was practically unnoticeable. "Blaine, anyone with the right mind is afraid of needles." Kurt said. "Plus, when you company me to some doctors visits when I get shots, don't think I don't notice your cringes when the doctor takes the needle out." He added and Blaine blushed, he thought Kurt had his eyes closed and didn't notice that.

"Oh.." Blaine said awkwardly. "I really don't want to do this, Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt gave his hand a squeeze. "Oh, it's okay. You'll be okay." Kurt said.

"Weird, you're so calm when it's not you being poked with the needle." Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes. "This is getting blood drawn, so its different. Smaller needle and blood is involved and you and I both know how much you hate blood." Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"Uh, and you don't?" Blaine questioned, already knowing the answer. "Blaine. Of course I hate it… I'm trying to help. Sorry for trying to ease your nervousness." Kurt said, sitting down next to Blaine.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine apologized. "I just really don't want to do this. I- I'm scared." Kurt felt bad for him and knew what it was like to be in the position. It was Kurt's turn to be the brave one and hold Blaine's hand.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I'll be there with you the whole time, okay?" Kurt told him and Blaine nodded, as Kurt then took Blaine's hand and gave him an encouraging squeeze. "Blaine Anderson." The receptionist called, telling him he could go back, which made Blaine tense up.

"Shh, its okay. I promise, you're going to be fine." Kurt said as he and Blaine got up and started walking towards that back. "Just remember what you tell me when it's me." He added and Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. They were brought back to room, they had Blaine sit in the chair in the corner and Kurt stood next to him, still holding his hand.

The nurse then came in and used a band on Blaine to find his vein. When she found one, she cleaned an area for the needle to go in and then prepared the needle and tubes she needed. "Relax honey, it'll be over soon enough." Kurt coaxed, as the nurse put the needle in.

Blaine was squeezing his hand, waiting for her to poke him, not realizing that she had already put the needle in. "Blainey, the needle is in." Kurt told him and Blaine shot him a confused look before looking to see tubes being filled with his blood. "I didn't feel the pinch." Blaine said and Kurt smiled. "You're much better than me." Kurt said and then once she got the blood she needed, she took the needle out and taped a cotton ball over the puncture.

"All done. You two may leave." The nurse said, leaving with the blood. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Blaine asked Kurt. "I was going to ask you that. You were the one who got poked." Kurt pointed out.

"Barley! Besides, I'm worried about your hand. Did I crush it?" Blaine asked, joking in a way, which made Kurt roll his eyes. "Let's just go." Kurt said and Blaine didn't have any problem arguing there.

**Someone prompted to me, Blaine afraid of needles and getting blood taken, so I did it! And I liked it! I do really like sick!kurt ones better but I do like Blaine :)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this!**

**You can request a prompt that you'd like to see in the reviews, along with your opinion of the chapter! :D I hope you liked it!**

**OMG god! I'm so sore, too much walking at Hershey yesterday. That's why this didn't get done till' now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Britney Brittany

Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury walked into the choir room. Following them was a handsome man in a suit. His hair was black and short and he was very young. Everyone obviously wondered who that was; especially Santana who was practically wanting to get in that man's pants.

"Um, Mr. Shue. Who is that?" Finn asked, he was curious to who that was. He wassn't the only one in fact. Everyone was but, Finn had asked before anyone had the chance to take their eyes off the man. However it was mostly only Kurt and the girls looking at him; probably admiring his bright, white smile.

"Well, let me introduce myself." He said. "My name is Dr. Carl Howell. I'm a dentist and this lovely lady's boyfriend." They were impressed that Ms. Pillsbury got a man who was clean enough to know Mr. Clean himself.

"Don't mean to intrude, but what is the meaning of him being here, Mr. Shue?" Kurt asked, wondering why a dentist would be visiting Glee Club. He sure wasn't just there for Emma considering if he was they'd either be out or in her office.

"Will invited me to give you guys a lesson on dental hygiene." Carl told them and some then grew confused looks on their faces. "Wait, so we can't do Britney Spears, but we get to listen to this guy yap about our brushing habits?" Kurt questioned. "What does this have to do with music?"

Will frowned at Kurt's words, he didn't think that was very respectful. "Kurt." Mr. Shue started to say. "It's fine, I know this isn't probably your ideal topic to discuss." Carl started to say, only to be cut off by Santana.

"Please. I'm sure most of us don't mind. I mean I'm sure lady Hummel just cant handle you being here because you're a dentist and he probably doesn't floss." Santana said and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please Santana. I do, for people who don't its disgusting. And I'm sure I speak for everyone else in this club when I say we'd rather be focus on something more, musical. Even if Mr. Shue doesn't let us share our opinions in music." Kurt said.

"Okay, we get it Kurt." Will said, hoping Kurt would end his wanting to do Britney Spears, because he wasn't going to let that happen unless Coach had a problem with it. "Now, we can sing without teeth, and I already agreed to this so listen."

"Now I'm going to give you these tablets. You chew them, and if there's left behind plaque, then it'll turn your teeth blue." Carl said and then Emma started handing out tablets to the kids. "Let me just say you are the hottest dentist I have ever seen." Santana said and Carl smiled warmly.

"I get that a lot." Carl replied. "No seriously. You can drill me…." Santana started to say only to be cut off by Ms. Pillsbury. And hearing that made Kurt cringe. Who cared how good looking he was, not enough to get drilled for.

"Now chew." Ms. Pillsbury said and the kids started chewing. Some chewed quickly, and some chewed normally. Kurt chewed slowly. Then the kids showed their teeth. Kurt pulled out a mirror and was thankful to be clean, much to Santana's displeasure.

Finn turned to Rachel and seeing her blue smile, surprised him. He yelled, making everyone face her. "Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed and Rachel pulled out a mirror and took a look for herself. "Oh. I floss between classes." Rachel protested, not believing the tablets result.

"Sometimes its genetics." Carl added, smiling. Joking, but he knew it happens sooner or later. "I'd be better with brushing and flossing if I could see myself in the mirror." Artie interjected, after finding his teeth blue like Rachel's. Then everyone turned to Brittany was the only other one with blue teeth.

"I never brush my teeth. I rinse my mouth out with soda after I eat." Brittany said, which kind of disgusted everyone. Including Kurt, who felt like he was going to throw up. "I was pretty sure that Dr. Pepper was a dentist."

"Why don't you all just stop by my office and we can get this all sorted out." Carl said and the Glee Club kids agreed. Kurt was just thankful he wasn't one of them and once the bell rang, he was happy to get out of there.

**OOoOO**

Kurt and Finn got home an hour later, it was a long day so they were relieved it was over. Especially for Kurt after being rejected to do Britney Spears for the 2nd, 3rd time. It was getting annoying, it seemed like Glee Club was more about what Mr. Shue wanted. Nobody else had a voice anymore.

And then they spent the day hearing a dentist talk about dental hygiene, but really Mr. Shue only brought him in because he's dating Ms. Pillsbury and everyone knows that he wants her.

Kurt was just glad that he wasn't in need of a dentist appointment, that was the last thing he'd need. The one thing he needed was mouthwash, which he needed considering that horrible habits Brittany has and he made out with her last year.

Then his dad came home and was having dinner with Kurt and Finn and they got to talking. "So where's Carole?" Burt asked Finn. "Uh work." Finn answered and Burt nodded, hoping he'd think of a new conversation.

"So Kurt, how was school?" Burt asked his son. "Fine, I guess." Kurt answered and then Finn cut in. "Yeah. It was really boring in Glee when that dentist guy came and talked to us." Finn said and then Burt was a little more interested.

"Wait. What?" Burt questioned. "Ms. Pillsbury's boyfriend. He's a dentist. Dr. Howell or something. Talked to us about brushing and blah! Gave us tablets to see if we you know. Did what are supposed to." Finn sort of explained.

"Which was disgusting!" Kurt exclaimed and Finn laughed. "Come on Kurt!" Finn said and Burt was curious. "What is going on? Kurt, were you not clean?" Burt asked and Kurt's eyes widened. "Dad! I was fine. Finn was too in case you were wondering." Kurt told him. "It was the girl Brittany, I faked dated and made out with in the basement last year."

"She wasn't?" Burt asked. "Try never brushes, flosses and rinses mouth with soda." Kurt said, trying not to gag on his own words. "Okay, I see why that you think that's unsanitary." Burt said.

"Anyone else not clean?" Burt asked, getting a little curious, which Kurt wasn't liking. "Just Brittany, Artie, and Rachel." Finn told him. "Dumb blonde cheerleader, wheelchair boy, and your girlfriend?" Burt questioned and Kurt nodded.

"You know, I've been meaning to set you up for your next dentist appointment, Kurt." Burt said and Kurt swallowed, hard. "But he died." Kurt said, kind of happy.

"Yes, but I guess since I'm hearing about this guy, we have a dentist." Burt said and Kurt was afraid this might happen. "My mom has been looking to get me one too." Finn added. "I guess I can set you two up with a appointments for tomorrow afternoon." Burt said and Finn was okay with that. He really didn't care.

Kurt on the other hand wasn't. He'd rather do anything else than go to a dentist appointment. Since his dentist died, he had been at relief. And now the fear and pain Kurt had to deal with twice a year was back.

"But dad, I had plans." Kurt protested. He actually didn't but he was willing to do anything to get out of appointment. "What plans?" Finn questioned and Kurt quickly glanced at Finn, angrily. "Uh, plans that are none of your business." Kurt snapped at Finn. He knew it sounded harsh, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Kurt." Burt said and Kurt sighed. He knew that it was kind of rude to snap at Finn like that for asking a question. "Sorry." Kurt apologized to Finn. "Now Kurt, I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait until after the appointment." Burt said, and before Kurt could open his mouth to protest, Burt had already grabbed the phone to make the appointment. He also didn't want his dad or Finn to think he was afraid of going to the dentist.

"So you two can go together tomorrow afternoon." Burt said and Finn agreed, happily. Kurt had no choice, if he protested, they'd find out he was afraid and he was afraid of the judgment, not as much as the dentist though.

**OOoOO**

Kurt barley slept that night. He kept tossing and turning and waking up almost every hour. He knew he had no choice in going, but he was terrified of what could happen. He hated everything about the dentist. His dentist is usually mean, never sanitizes. Plus, the tools always scared them, he hated them. He had never needed more than a cleaning before, but he never knew what to expect. And Kurt just hated going to the dentist.

But he went downstairs and Finn was waiting for him. "Come on, lets go." He said and then they both left the house. Next thing Kurt knew was, both he and Finn were in the dentist's office. Kurt was terrified, this was the last place he wanted to be. He really wished Finn had kept his mouth shut. Kurt really tried to put a brave face on so Finn wouldn't assume he was scared. He'd never live it down if Finn found out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Finn asked Kurt. "You look a little worried." Kurt tried his best to hide his fear. "I'm fine." Kurt lied. "Okay, I was just asking. Sorry for caring." Finn said. "I guess it was a stupid question. I mean, afraid of being here, that was kind of stupid." Kurt then felt really stupid for being scared.

Finn then glanced at Kurt again and knew that he was afraid. "You are scared. Aren't you?" Finn asked and Kurt said nothing.

"Go head and laugh it. I know its dumb." Kurt said and Finn then felt bad. "Kurt, its okay. Im not judging you. I just didn't know." Finn said.

"Why do you care, Finn?" Kurt asked. "Well, you're my little brother and I really care about you. Even if I don't always show it." Finn told him. "Its okay to be nervous, Kurt. I know I'm not your dad, but I'm someone."

Kurt started to breathe heavier. "I'm terrified." Kurt said. "I don't want to be here and its gonna hurt. And." Kurt was starting to get over worked again.

"Hey its okay." Finn coaxed and then Finn took his brothers hand and squeezed it. "You're going be fine. Its just a cleaning and examination." Finn told him.

"I don't like this place, or the tools." Kurt mumbled. Finn just wanted his brother to relax. "They're not that bad. Rachel and Brittany said he's a really good dentist. Nice too." Finn told him as a nurse walked up to him and Kurt.

"Kurt and Finn?" She asked and Finn nodded. "Nice to meet you two, my name's Laura, I'm going to do your x- rays." She told them. "Okay. Well, I'm Finn, and this is my brother, Kurt." Finn told her and she smiled warmly.

"Okay, well follow me and we'll do your x- rays quickly." She said and then Finn and Kurt got up and followed her to a room where they did x- rays for the patients. "Okay, which one of you first?" Laura asked.

"I'll go first." Finn said and she then grabbed the heavy apron that was on the rack and put it on Finn. "Alright, just sit there and hold still." She instructed and Finn obeyed, sitting on the chair in the center of the room and held still as Laura took the x-ray.

"Alright, now we'll do you, Kurt." She said as she took the apron off Finn and he walked over to Kurt, was tense again. "Relax. Won't hurt at all." Finn whispered to him and Kurt then sat in center chair. Laura put the apron on him and told him to 'hold still' and then took his x- ray.

"Okay, you two can take a seat in the waiting room again and Dr. Howell be ready in just a minute. He's with a patient right now." Laura told them. "Which one of you would like to go first? So I can give Dr. Howell the heads up." Laura asked and Finn looked at Kurt, Finn knew how cared scared Kurt was and he thought it'd be good to be there for him. "Uh, do you think we can go back together?" Finn asked her. "Kurt's very nervous, I think it'd be a good idea."

She smiled. "Well that's sweet. And yes, I can see that he's a little anxious." Laura said. "Of course, You'll be called back in a few minutes, okay?" She told him and he smiled. Finn and Kurt then walked into the waiting room and sat back down, and then they saw their friend, Artie, roll out of the office.

"Artie." Finn said and Artie glanced and saw Finn and Kurt. "What are you doing here?" Finn asked Artie. "I turned blue. What are you two doing here?" Artie said.

"Long story short. We have appointments." Finn said. "My dad." Kurt added and Artie nodded. "What happened to you man?" Finn asked.

"I was put under, so I don't remember a thing. I'll see you two tomorrow, my mom's waiting for me. Good luck." Artie said and then wheeled out of the office. Finn then turned to Kurt again and saw that his worry was back.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Finn comforted. "Why did he say good luck? What's going to happen?" Kurt panicked. "Nothing. Look, I'm going to be there with you the whole time, nothing's going to happen to you." Finn told him, giving his hand another squeeze.

"Promise?" Kurt mumbled. "I promise. Now, don't get so tense. It's not that bad." Finn said, as Kurt put his head no his brother's shoulder. Finn then started to rub his back. "Why are you so scared? I mean, did something happen?" Finn asked and Kurt shook his head. "I just really don't like the dentist. I hate the tools, chair, and the dentist. Mine is always mean." Kurt told him. "He'd always make my gums bleed." Kurt mumbled.

"Well, it's going to be okay. He's not going to hurt you." Finn said and then the door to the examination room opened and Kurt's heart dropped. "Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson." Carl said as he came out into the waiting room. The two boys then looked up. "You two can come back now." He said.

Kurt took his head off Finn and looked at him, Finn felt really bad. He'd never seen Kurt like that before. "You ready?" Finn asked and Kurt shook his head. "Come on." Finn said and held out his hand.

Kurt took it and then both Kurt and Finn went back to the examination room. "You two can take your seats." Carl said as he closed the door. Kurt sat in the chair on the right, while Finn sat in the one on the left.

"So just a check up right?" Carl asked and they both nodded. "You two were in glee club right?" He questioned and Finn nodded. Carl turned to Kurt, remembering him. "Kurt, right?" Carl asked and Kurt's eyes widened.

"He's very nervous." Finn whispered to Carl and he smiled. "I get that a lot. Now, no need to be anxious. You'll be just fine." Carl said, but Kurt just looked at Finn, who smiled at him. He was glad Finn was in the room with him, it helped a little.

"And I'm guessing you're Finn considering, you're the only other one in here and my charts say that I have a Kurt and Finn." Carl joked and Finn laughed. "Yeah." Finn said as Carl put bibs on him and his brother. "Now, we'll just start with a cleaning, alright." Carl said and Finn nodded, with Kurt looking nervous. Even if it was only a cleaning, anything dental scared Kurt. Especially, since his old dentist was rough with cleanings as well.

"So which one of you would like to go first?" Carl asked, glancing at both of the boys. "I'll go first." Finn said, thinking it'd help Kurt see there was nothing to it. "Alright." Carl said and then rolled his stool closer to Finn. He turned on the light and adjusted it and then grabbed his tools.

"Okay, open wide." Carl instructed Finn and he did. Carl then started to clean his teeth. Kurt was watching and he saw that Finn was fine. If it were him, at this point he'd be freaking out.

Carl was a very good dentist, so he was very gentle, which was good for the patient and it helped him do his job must simpler. When Carl finished that he put his tools down and grabbed his polisher. "Now, I'm going to give you a polishing." Carl said and Finn nodded.

"Open." Carl said and Finn complied. He began polishing his teeth and Kurt turned away at that point. The noise the brush made was sort of similar to the drill and it gave Kurt the chills and knots in his stomach. Especially knowing that'd be him in a few minutes.

When Carl finished that he put the brush back on the tray and then moved over to Kurt. "Okay, now Kurt, I'll clean your teeth now." Carl said and Kurt gulped. "Relax, nothing to it." Finn said and Carl smiled. "Won't hurt a bit." Carl as he adjusted the light and grabbed his tools.

Kurt saw them and widened his eyes. "Okay, now relax and open wide." Carl instructed. Kurt sighed and slowly opened his mouth, but only a little. "Uh, a little more." Carl said. "Come on Kurt, just close your eyes and open your mouth." Finn said, softly and Kurt did.

He closed his eyes tight and then opened his mouth wide enough for Carl. "Good." Carl said and started to clean Kurt's teeth. Carl did it as gentle as he could, which helped Kurt. When Carl finished that he put his tools down and then grabbed the polisher. "Open." He requested and Kurt complied and Carl started to polish his teeth.

"He's doing fine." Carl whispered to Finn. Finn was glad that Kurt was okay, he just hoped he'd stay that way. Carl finish a few minutes later and put the tools down and turned off the light. "Alright, I'll be right back and then I'll examine your teeth and look at the x- rays." Carl said and left the room.

"You okay?" Finn asked Kurt and he nodded. "Yeah. I guess." Kurt replied. "There was nothing to be scared of." Finn added and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but that was only the cleaning." Kurt pointed out, in which he was right. Finn was just trying to help his anxiousness.

"We're going to be fine." Finn said as Carl walked back into the room. "Okay, lets take a look at the x- rays." Carl said and then turned on the light so he could look at the x rays. "Well, Finn, your teeth look perfect." Carl said and Finn smiled.

"So we're done?" Finn asked, hoping they were for Kurt's sake. "You are." Carl said and Finn wondered why Kurt wasn't. "What about Kurt?" Finn asked as Kurt got worried if there was something wrong.

"Well, Kurt, you do have a small cavity." Carl said and Kurt's eyes widened. "No." Kurt protested, he refused to believe he had a cavity. "Alright, here, open up." Carl instructed, picking up his mirror and explorer.

Kurt complied and Carl found the cavity instantly on his 2nd molar. Carl tapped the tooth and Kurt felt it. "Feel that?" Carl asked as he put his tools back on the tray. Kurt nodded and sighed. "Well, you'll just need a small filling. Should only take ten minutes." Carl said. "Finn, I'll just finish him up, you can take a seat in the waiting room."

Finn was then looked at Kurt was looked like he was on the erg of a panic attack, and didn't know if he should leave or not. "Finn! Don't leave!" Kurt exclaimed. "No need to be anxious. I'll give you gas." Carl said.

"Finn." Kurt said, in a panicky voice. Kurt was getting very scared. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm right here." Finn said and he grabbed and squeezed Kurt's hand. Then Carl grabbed the mask for the anesthesia and put it on Kurt. "Just relax and take a few deep breaths." Carl told him and Kurt was at first breathing heavily. "It's okay, little brother. I'll be here the whole time." Finn said as Kurt drifted off into a sleep… _fantasy_.

**OOoOO**

Spotlight was on Kurt and in his hand lied a whip. He was in an outfit only he'd fantasize about and dream about. It was something a Britney Spears would wear. Or the wild side of Kurt Hummel would wear. That was when Kurt was realizing what was happening; He was having a Britney Spears fantasy. Just like Brittany and Rachel. And Artie if he had one.

The music to Britney's 'Circus' came on and Kurt knew that his fantasy was what his talent was for and he started to sing and do pose routine for the song.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)_

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots (call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot (make it hot)_

_When I put on a show_

Kurt started to use the whip for affect along with doing very interesting and hot sexy poses to get everyone who was watching's attention. It was just perfect. Everyone was enjoying it. Kurt couldn't believe it but he was loving it.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

_There's only two types of guys out there,_

_Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship, so beware_

_I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots._

_I'm like a fire cracker,_

_I make it hot when I put on a show._

_Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_I'm running this._

_Yeah, like what..?_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

The song ended and everyone was cheering applauding. All boys and girls were going crazy for the one and only Kurt Hummel as everything started to fade away. Kurt was waking up.

"_Kurt. Kurt." _Carl was saying, trying to wake Kurt up. The procedure was done and Kurt was free to go, as long as he wasn't very loopy. "Kurt." He said again and that's when Kurt's eyes were finally open again.

"Wha… Haaappened?" Kurt managed to get out, trying to remember what happened. "You're all done." Carl told him. "Where's Finn?" Kurt asked, still kind of dizzy.

"He's right here. You have a nice brother, I'll tell you." Carl told him. "He didn't want to leave until you were done. Making sure you were okay." Finn then walked over to Kurt. "You okay there?" Kurt smiled. "I had a whip." Kurt said, chuckling and Finn was a little concerned. "Is he okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Just a little loopy from the gas. Should only last a little longer." Carl said. "Come on buddy, lets get you home." Finn said, helping Kurt up.

**OOoOO**

A few hours later, Kurt and Finn were home with Burt. Kurt was finally able to recall what happened and what was happening. He remembered the fantasy, but didn't know if he should say anything. Even if Rachel and Brittany had fantasies too.

"So how did the appointment go?" Burt asked Kurt. Kurt stayed silent and Finn decided to tell the story. "It was okay. Kurt had to be put under because he was so anxious." Finn said and Kurt shot Finn an angry glance.

"You were nervous?" Burt asked his son and he nodded. "Terrified actually. Nothing new." Kurt said and Burt was curious. "Well, that explains why you protesting against the appointment." Burt said. "Kurt, why didn't you say anything? I could have went with you."

"Its kind of embarrassing. And a little stupid, don't you think?" Kurt questioned. "Every man's afraid of something." Burt said, wisely and Kurt smiled. "Thanks, maybe next time." Kurt said and Burt nodded. "Anyway, Finn, thanks for being there." He thanked and Finn smiled.

"Anytime little brother. Anyway, it was funny to see you all loopy." Finn joked and Kurt rolled his eyes. "What did you dream about?" Finn asked and Kurt sighed. "Britney Spears." Kurt said and Finn laughed. "And I made a great one too. My performance of 'Circus' was breathtaking according to the audience." Kurt said.

"I'm sure it was." Finn said. "Maybe if we all talk to Mr. Shue, we can perform 'Toxic' at the assembly." Finn suggested and Kurt smiled. "You'd help me?" Kurt asked and Finn nodded. "Thanks." Kurt said.

And well enough. It worked, The Glee Club ended up performing "Toxic" at the assembly, with everyone loving. Especially Jacob Ben Isrel, however he went a little over board trying to get some with the guy in front of him.

Then with Coach Sylvester starting the fire alarm, basically starting what looked like a sex riot, when people were actually enjoying the performance, despite their hate for the glee club.

Even though they only did one Britney song, they actually did more. At least in there minds. Brittany did, "I'm A Slave 4 You", Rachel did, "Hit Me Baby, One More Time", Artie did, "Stronger", Santana & Brittany did "Me Against The Music", and Kurt did "Circus". Plus doing the group performance of Toxic, Britney week was a success.

**Hope you guys liked this! :D**

**Oh how I love the Furt brotherly love! Finn being there for his little brother and Kurt needing him there to hold his hand, just so adorable!**

**I know its in Britney/ Brittany, but I made it so Carole and Burt are already married so Kurt and Finn are already step brothers. That way its a lot cuter! And we can have all that Furt Fluffy ness!**

**Hope it was enjoyable! If you liked this I also updated As Long As You're There (Klaine) so check it out! There you'll see some Klaine fluffy ness!**

**I came up with this ONE SHOT a while ago but never got the chance to write it, but now I did! Hope you liked it!**

**Anyway, this was a Chapter for "WE ARE FAMILY" but i thought I'd put it here**

**I know, No Blaine, but this is still so adorable! :) Tell me what you think! You can also look at the other chapters I have on We Are Family! ;)**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! (Reviews fuel me to write more and more! ;) )**

**Hope you guys really enjoyed this! **

**Please leave me a prompt request! Last chapter was a request and I think it turned out well! I'm hoping to write Kurt next but if you want, I can also do Blaine if you want! You tell me what you want to see. It can be one of them sick, one of them having to go to the doctor for something, the dentist, ect! Just tell me what you'd like and the reviews and I'll surely do them! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	7. Root Canal

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean that afternoon. He was grabbing a coffee. Same order as usual. He then looked and saw Blaine sitting alone. He looked a little upset about something and Kurt wondered what was bothering him.

He took his coffee and then sat at the table that Blaine was at. "Hey." Kurt greeted, happily. Blaine however, didn't smile. "Hi." He replied and Kurt frowned. He didn't like Blaine being sad. "What's wrong honey?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing." He said, but Kurt knew it was a lie. He knew when Blaine was troubled; always. It was the same the other way as well.

"Blaine, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Kurt asked and Blaine sighed. Kurt knew him too well. It was useless lying to him. It'd be easier to try and teach a whale Spanish. "It's stupid." Blaine said, he believed it was. But he didn't like it either way.

"You can tell me anything." Kurt said and Blaine nodded. "It's a toothache." Blaine said. "Oh. Did you go to the dentist?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "My dad made me." He replied. It was obvious that Blaine wasn't fond of the dentist. Kurt wasn't either, but he was easier to contain there.

"And?" Kurt asked, wondering what happened. "Wisdom teeth?" Blaine shook his head. "Worse. Root canal." Blaine told him. "Oh. Trust me honey, wisdom teeth is worse." Kurt said and Blaine laughed slightly. "I have to get it done tomorrow and I'm terrified." Blaine told him. Kurt felt bad for him. He put his hand on top of Blaine's and gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry honey. It won't be that bad." Kurt insisted, but Blaine wasn't so easily convinced. "How would you know? Did you have one?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed. He didn't have experience with a root canal, but he has heard things.

"No, but the only thing that'll hurt is the Novocain. I promise." Kurt told him. "I hate needles. And the dentist." Blaine mumbled, under his breath. However Kurt still heard it and understood his worry. He hated needles as much as the next guy. "Or… Or maybe they could put you under. Like they do when they remove wisdom teeth." Kurt added, trying to calm down Blaine a little more.

Blaine nodded, he was hoping they'd be able to do that, instead of giving him multiple shots. "Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt looked up at his face that showed nothing but more worry. "Can you come with me?" He asked.

"To the dentist?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Please!" Blaine begged and Kurt smiled. "Of course honey." Kurt said and Blaine sighed in relief.

Kurt was now sitting in the waiting room of the dentist's office, waiting for Blaine to be finished. He's been in there for about an hour.

He wasn't allowed to stay back there with him the whole time. He wasn't family and once he was under the anesthesia, he wasn't alert enough to freak out, so Kurt was told to wait in the waiting room until they finished. Then the assistant came out and walked over to Kurt to talk to him.

"You came with Blaine Anderson, right?" She asked him and Kurt nodded. "Everything went well and he's ready to go home. He's a little loopy from the anesthesia, so I'll warn right now." She said and Kurt nodded. He wondered how he was going to react when Kurt went in there. "Blaine is going to be in a little pain for a few days, so the doctor subscribed him to some painkillers. They can be picked up in a few hours. Make sure he doesn't eat for a few hours. And I think the best thing would be something soft." She added and Kurt nodded.

Blaine used to take care of Kurt when he was sick or in pain, now it was Kurt's turn to do it for Blaine. "Would you like to see him now? He was asking for you?" She asked him and Kurt nodded. Kurt then followed the assistant back to the room, Blaine was in. Kurt thought Blaine looked half asleep, which he sort of was.

"Where's 'urt?" Blaine exclaimed, wondering where Kurt was. Even if he was in front of him. "I'm here, honey. You ready to go?" Kurt asked him. "No! I don't want a root canal!" Blaine yelled and Kurt chuckled. "Blaine, you already had the root canal. We're going home now." Kurt told him.

"Everythings burry!" Blaine yelled as Kurt got him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you home." Kurt said as they left the dentists office. "I 'ired!" Blaine said as both he and Kurt were in the car. "It's okay. You can go to sleep." Kurt said and a few minutes later, he didn't hear a thing out of his loopy boyfriend. Kurt was relieved he was asleep.

It gave him time to get his medication, grab him some food he'd be able to eat later, and get him home before he woke up. Kurt did enjoy seeing Blaine like that, it was a little amusing. "Looks like I won't go under anesthesia if I need a root canal." Kurt said as he left the parking lot of the dentist.

**I know it's much shorter, but sorry. I was kind of lazy with this chapter. But it's something at least. **

**Someone promoted me, Blaine getting a root canal. And I looked at the poll and it also had the most amount of votes so I started writing this! **

**I think it'd be funny to watch Blaine when he's under anesthesia. Kurt I imagine would have trouble keeping up with him as well as understanding him. But also making enjoyment out of it.**

**So I gave some fluff even if its short. Sorry, I'm kind of lazy, but I'm really sick. I feel like I'm going to die, but I was able to write this early.**

**Hope you guys liked this! Continue to suggest me prompts. I'm open to anything! Suggest it in the reviews and I can make it happen! Right now, doing sick!kurt will be easy at this point ;)**

**Please Review! Let me know what you want to see!**


End file.
